A. Field of the Invention
This relates to adding a decorative covering to a wheel rim. It may be applied to a variety of wheels, including reinforced spoke rims. It can even be removed and a number of designs can be used.
B. Prior Art
There are many references in the prior art that teach wheel cover devices and rims including what is frequently termed as spinners. Representative examples can be found at Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,346, Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,824 and Threadgill, U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,085.
Chen is a removable wheel cover ring and not a removable, interchangeable wheel cover. Brown is a wheel with replacement spokes and Threadgill is a wheel cover shield. These are representative examples of the prior art and are not exhaustive but none of these devices or the other references in this area are interchangeable wheel covers.
This is a device that can add a certain amount of panache or style to a wheel and can be changed depending on the tastes of the consumer.